Second Chance
by WalkingWit
Summary: Rory's engaged to Logan, but something doesn't feel right. She gets a wedding invitation from Jess and panics. On her way to Stars Hollow, she gets into a car accident, and gets a glimpse of what her life could have been like.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Present **

Rory Gilmore has a led a charmed life these past few years. She had graduated from Yale after a brief detour, got a job on the Obama campaign, then eventually one in Hartford after not wanting to continue in D.C. After she had cleared her mind for a few months, she accepted Logan's proposal, causing much celebration on the part of high society. Lorelai was skeptical, but gradually accepted the situation as much as she could, despite still having some concerns.

The wedding was planned and in two months, Rory would become Mrs. Huntzberger. Logan was almost always on business, so their time together had decreased immensely. She was surprised when she didn't miss him as terribly as she had expected to. After a while, she didn't miss him at all, if she were to be honest. But she wasn't honest. The once moral girl bent on telling the truth had turned into a phony. She'd admit it to no one. It all started with little white lies, but they all started adding up. She didn't know how it happened, it just did. She would admit this to no one.

Rory sat at her desk in the apartment she shared with Logan, typing an article for the next issue of the paper. She bit her lip and decided to take a break. She scrolled through her emails, one in particular catching her eye. She clicked on it with slight trepidation, unsure of what to expect. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt as though the air left her.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Allison Marie Duncan and Jess Mariano_

_on the 15th of August, 2011_

_at Sacred Heart Church _

Rory read it over and over and over again, her eyes not believing it. She had sent an invitation Jess out of courtesy, as they were cousins now. She blinked repeatedly, wondering if this were some sick joke. He'd be getting married three months after her. She bit her lip out of nervous habit, telling herself that she had no reason to feel this way. They had parted on amicable terms at Luke and Lorelai's wedding two years prior. There was nothing to be upset about. It's not like she had any romantic feelings for him left. She cringed at her thoughts, wondering what would have happened had she run away with him all those years ago. It felt like yesterday, when he showed up at Yale...

She stood and took her bag from the couch and threw on a light jacket. She pulled out her car keys from her bag and rushed to the car. Before she knew it, she was en route to Stars Hollow. She fished her phone from her purse and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hello, Happy Time Temp Agency," Lorelai chirped.

"Hi mom," Rory greeted distractedly.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Lorelai asked, shuffling papers at her desk.

"I'm coming home for a few days, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure. Did you and Logan get into an argument?" the older woman asked carefully.

"No, no. We're good. I just needed to get away for a bit," Rory assured.

"O...kay, your room is still yours," Lorelai said.

"Okay, see you later, mom. Bye," Rory hung up the phone. She diverted her eyes from the road for a split second to put her phone away only to hear a sickening crash and then everything went black.

* * *

Rory had her eyes squeezed shut. She slowly opened them, looking around a white room in confusion. She was seated on a white couch with grey pillows. There was a large bay window. Outside, a blue ocean was visible.

"Hi," a blonde girl with a broad grin greeted, popping out of nowhere.

"Uh, hi. Who are you and where am I? Oh my God, am I dead?" Rory asked, beginning to panic. She stood and began pacing about the room.

"You're not dead," the girl said nonchalantly, "and I'm not the Doctor," she grinned wryly at her joke.

"Then what am I?" Rory asked, scared.

"You were in a car accident. I was driving the other car," she smirked.

"What?"

"I'm working for the Big Guy," she pointed to the ceiling, "and you have messed up your life."

"That's ridiculous, I'm perfectly happy with my life!" Rory crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're so happy that you're heartbroken over an ex's impending marriage?" she raised a brow.

"I'm not heartbroken," Rory argued.

"Look, you already helped to dissolve one marriage, do you really want to break up another?" the blonde asked.

Rory stood gaping like a fish, mouth opening and closing, but no words.

"Exactly," she said, examining her fingers, "by the way, I'm Lene."

"Why?" Rory managed to blurt out.

Lene sighed, "Ever wonder what life is like for Jess now? What it would've been like if you had run off with him?"

"No," Rory denied.

Lene rolled her eyes. She picked up a remote from the couch and a TV set popped up. She clicked a button and Rory watched in wonder as Jess' face materialized onto it.

_Jess looked intently at the computer screen, fingers typing away. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing himself away. His eyes trailed over to his fiancee, Allison, as she was reading a packet._

_"Jess, this is amazing," she said, pride evident in her voice._

_He sat next to her on the deep blue couch, brushing a strand of her red curls aside._

_"You think so?" he asked._

_"I know so," she replied with a grin. She placed the manuscript down on the coffee table and sat back contently. Her green eyes searched Jess' brown._

_"We're getting married," he whispered with a genuine smile._

_Allison grinned, taking his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing Jess to stroke her long hair._

_"I love you, Allison," Jess whispered, feeling content for the first time in a long time._

_"I love you, Jess," Allison grinned, kissing him briefly._

"Stop!" Rory closed her eyes.

Lene smirked and turned off the TV. She knew it.

"Feel like your heart got torn into a million shreds?"

"No," damn, she was indignant, "why are you showing me this?"

"To show you what you've done with your stupidity. We're giving you another chance. When Jess comes to you at Yale, go with him. Maybe then you can be in Allison's place."

"I can't just steal her away from him," Rory's eyes widened.

Lene snorted, "Hasn't stopped you before, has it?"

Rory glared. Her expression softened as she thought things through. If she went with Jess, she wouldn't sleep with Dean. Him and Lindsey would still be together. She wouldn't be a home wrecker. She would be happy, maybe.

"So, ready to go?" Lene asked, flipping the remote control idly.

"Wait, what?"

"We're sending you to a life with Jess. What your life would be like now," Lene explained as if she were speaking to a little child.

"I'm ready," Rory nodded, feeling queasy.

"Hold on to your hat, proverbially speaking of course!" Lene chuckled at her own joke, sending Rory into a vortex.

* * *

**Please review. **


	2. Her SoCalled Life

**Her So-Called Life**

Rory hmmed in comfort, feeling the warmth of the blanket covering her. She opened her eyes blearily, not recognizing her surroundings. She jolted up in the bed in a panic.

'Did I just cheat on Logan?' she wondered to herself, looking around the room. She took a quick glance at her left hand. There was still a ring on her finger, but a different one. It seemed to suite her much more than the hulking diamond she had before.

The walls were a soft green color with a dark green trim. The furniture seemed to be oak-the wardrobe, the dresser, and the vanity. Rory wracked her brain as to where she was. She then recalled the strange dream from the night before. Surely it couldn't be true, could it? She got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to the vanity and was surprised to see a younger-looking her. Her bangs had presumably grown out and she was sporting a hairstyle similar to the one she had as a teen. She furrowed her brow. She couldn't be a teenager, she would have blemishes then. Her face was clear and void of make-up. She browsed the items on the vanity. A lotion with SPF, a stick of lip balm, and a tube of mascara were all that were laid out. Rory gave a bitter smile at remembering how low maintence she once was, and how dolled up she was at recent. She made her way to the closet and opened it. Inside were men's clothing, as well as some clothes that she recognized.

"Mom's been looking for this," she reached for a red sweatshirt. She grinned when she remembered how it fell into her bags as she set off for her first year at Yale.

She browsed the rest of her items and decided that it would be best to change out of her pajamas with ducks on them. She shook her head, fingering the old worn flannel. She took out a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt and socks. She opened a door to reveal a small bathroom. She shrugged and changed into her clothes. She opened another door and saw a hall. She walked into it and instinct told her to hang a left. She did and saw Jess, her Jess, making scrambled eggs. A towel was over his shoulder and his hair was ungelled. He wore a less gory Metallica shirt and jeans. It's like his uniform hadn't changed much. He spotted her and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine," he greeted.

"Morning," Rory returned somewhat uncomfortably.

Jess gave her a look, "Are you okay? Coffee?"

Rory nodded. Jess poured coffee into a large mug and handed to her. Rory smiled slightly as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Do you want some flannel?" she attempted to joke.

Jess scowled and returned his attention to the eggs. Once they were finished, he served them on colorful plates, most likely Rory's doing in that particular universe. Rory ate in silence, enjoying the food. She noticed a newspaper laying next to her. She picked it up and saw that it said The Philadelphia Inquirer. So, they were in Philly. That meant Jess had Truncheon, but what did Rory have. She turned to the staff box, just to see, and found her name. "Rory Gilmore".

"You're article was good, stop agonizing over it," Jess watched her, knowing something wasn't right.

"Yeah, just nervous, I guess," she took a shaky sip of her coffee. She noticed that Jess also had a ring. Holy crap, were they married?

"What's up with you?" Jess asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just. I miss my mom," she grasped at straws, hoping it had been a while since she had seen Lorelai.

"We can see her next weekend, if you want," Jess offered, "Stars Hollow isn't that far of a drive away."

"Yeah," Rory nodded with a smile, "that'd be nice."

Jess smiled lightly, "I know you miss her. It's been a couple of months. Her and Luke have got their hands full with Will. Last time they recruited us to babysit."

Rory gave a confused look before realizing that she had a brother in this universe. She turned back to the paper. March, 2011. Just like back in her universe.

Jess looked at the clock, "Are you going to work like that?" he asked.

"Oh, shoot," Rory stood quickly and ran back to their bedroom. She found a pair of black trousers and a button down shirt and quickly changed. She rushed into the living room, a mere step away from the kitchen, and pulled her shoes on. Jess tossed her the keys of her Prius.

"Have a nice day," Jess pecked her on the lips quickly, seeing her out.

Rory stood outside in shock. She touched her lips and remembered how much she had missed that.

* * *

Rory had found her workplace after getting lost. She walked in an hour late. The receptionist greeted her, and Rory mumbled a hello. She ran to where she suspected she sat.

"Late, Gilmore," a portly man of about fifty scowled.

"I am so sorry sir, it'll never happen again," Rory apologized.

"Let's make sure of that."

Rory nodded and took a seat. She turned on the computer at her desk. The background was a picture of her and Jess. Curiously enough, she was sporting the short haircut she had her first year at Yale, slightly longer.

"Hey, Rory, can you proof this?" a man with light brown hair asked, handing her a paper.

"Sure," she glanced at the name on the paper, "Kevin."

He nodded a thanks and took his seat. She read the paper, marking a few spelling or grammar mistakes. She handed it back t him and told him that it was a good article. Rory got back to her work and opened a document to find a half-finished article. She opened a drawer on her desk and found a notepad. It was conveinently opened to the notes she needed to finish her article on the new infastructure being built.

The day went by as smoothly as it could. Rory fumbled on people's names. She learned that the portly man, her boss, was Nicolas Spencer.

On her way home, Rory mused about her alternate life. She felt comfortable away from Hartford, away from her grandparents. Away from Logan. If she did run away with Jess, that meant that she would never have met him. Her smile turned into a frown. What about Yale?

* * *

She got home before Jess did and decided to search into her life. She scroured the quaint apartment, trying to find evidence of her new life. She found a diploma from the University of Pennsylvania and stared at it. She didn't graduate from Yale. She found a notebook she had kept after running away. She and Jess had lived in New York for a few months before heading to Philadelphia. There Rory enrolled at U Penn with her mother's blessing. They moved into a rinky dink apartment and Jess met Matt and Chris, the people who thought of Truncheon. Jess began to work for them. Soon after Rory's graduation, they moved into a nicer apartment in a nicer neighborhood, the one they currently inhabited. Jess proposed and the two got married in the summer of 2009, a few months after Lorelai and Luke.

Rory slouched against the cheery blue couch in the living room, tears pricking her eyes. She stared at the book shelves which were on three of the four walls. She found her notebook in the study she presumed she and Jess shared. All four walls were covered by book shelves and books. She could've experienced all of this, yet she didn't. She walked over to the TV and pulled out a DVD that read 'The Wedding'. She popped it into the DVD player and pressed play. She saw a close-up of a white tulle skirt before the camera panned up to her face. Rory gasped a bit, surprised at how beautiful she looked.

_"Ladies and gents, I present to you the future Mrs. Mariano," Lorelai, the person holding the camera, said seriously._

_Lane was sitting to the side in a light blue dress, laughing._

"Lane," Rory whispered. She hadn't had a decent conversation with her best friend in almost two years. She was so busy with the twins, and Rory so consumed in her own life.

_"Lorelai, get the camera out of my face," she heard Paris snap. She too was wearing a bridesmaid dress._

_Lorelai huffed and turned the camera back onto Rory. The dress had a bodice with lace embroidery and a skirt that flared slightly. Rory's hair had been arranged into a half-up do, with tendrils of curls falling around her face. On top of her hair lay a veil. Emily Gilmore walked in, wearing her usually fancy garb._

_"I'm still not completely pleased with this union, but this is for you," Emily said softly, handing Rory a box. Inside rested a sapphire necklace, "It can be your something blue."_

_"Thank you, grandma," Rory hugged her grandmother.  
_

_Lorelai turned the camera around to herself, "I, as matron of honor and mother of the bride, approve of this gift."_

_"Lorelai, stop being ridiculous!" Emily chided._

_There was a brief black screen before there was a shot of the Dragonfly Inn. Jess stood waiting in his tux, next to Luke, Matt, and Chris. He fidgeted with his tie._

_"Isn't he so yummy," Ms. Patty commented. She realized Lorelai held the camera in front of her and she had the good grace to blush. _

_The camera shook as Lorelai handed it to Sookie. She ran over to the beginning of the aisle, taking a bouquet. _

_Lane and Paris walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up as Rory clutched Lorelai's arm._

_At the end of the aisle, Jess whispered something to Rory, causing her to blush. _

Rory paused the video, tears pricking her eyes. It was the perfect wedding, and she missed it. She had to make this life with Jess work. She didn't want to go back to the reality where they were both engaged to different people.

"Lucy, I'm home," Jess walked in, joking.

Rory brushed the tears away, standing up.

"Oh, no," Jess frowned, "you're watching the video again."

Rory nodded, "It was so perfect..."

Jess walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist, "Our life is pretty damn perfect."

"Yeah," Rory smiled, "it is."

Jess pressed a kiss to her lips. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The two broke away at the rumble of Rory's stomach.

"When are you not hungry?"

"Between the hours of one and two in the morning," Rory replied smartly.

They made their way to the kitchen.

"How was work?" Rory asked.

"Fine. Chris insists that we need someone besides us to man the place when I'm caught up writing or Matt is dealing with moody poets," Jess drawled.

"Yeah?" Rory raised a brow, moving around the kitchen as Jess cooked.

"Yeah, Matt went and hired some girl. Madison, Stacey Lynn?" Jess tried to recall the new employees name, "Allison, there we go."

Rory's eyes widened. Allison. Allison?! His fiance in the real world. Or was this the real world? She chewed her lip, trying to sort it all out in her brain.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Please review.


	3. Hey Jealousy

**Hey, Jealousy**

Rory wracked her brain as to how to get Allison away from Jess. It had been a few days in her life, which took a bit getting used to. Rory opened the door to Truncheon one day on her lunch break.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Jess?" she asked the man she recognized from the wedding video.

"I think he's taking inventory," he replied.

Rory nodded and made her way to the back of the building. She passed by the cash register and spotted a red headed girl with long curls, idly reading a book. Rory watched her, finding that she was even prettier in person than she was in the video Lene had showed her. Her hair fell to her waist and she wore a green top with a black cardigan and black skinny jeans. She was tall and thin, so waif thin that Twiggy would be proud. Rory seethed at the Nicole Kidman clone (circa Moulin Rouge, mind you.)

"Can I help you?" Allison looked up from her book, startled by Rory's scrutinizing gaze.

Rory balked, "Uhm, yeah. Have you seen Jess? My husband."

Allison's face brightened, "Oh, you must be Rory. Jess can't stop talking about you. Your articles in the paper are amazing," she rambled.

"Uh huh, thanks," she said awkwardly.

"He's probably in the back. It's been a slow day," Allison said cheerfully.

Rory thanked her and walked off. She cursed silently. Allison was genuinely nice, no sign of malice in her whatsoever. No wonder Jess fell in love with her in the other world.

She found Jess and snuck up behind him.

"Hey, cuz," Jess snorted.

Rory made a face, "Can you not bring up the fact that we're related?"

"It's not my fault my uncle is your stepfather. As far as I'm concerned, it's all Luke and Lorelai's fault. We were together before they were," Jess kissed Rory gently.

"They got married before us," Rory offered, hoping the timeline was correct.

"Only because Lorelai didn't want you to get married before her," Jess smirked, "the old lady."

Rory grinned, "I'm so telling her you said that!"

Jess' eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would," Rory replied easily, finally getting into the swing of how things were supposed to be.

* * *

Rory dialed Lorelai's number in the car, tapping her foot. She and Jess were on their way to Stars Hollow for the weekend, as both had unused sick days.

"_Happy Time Temp Agency," Lorelai greeted cheerfully, much as before._

"Weird," Rory mumbled, "Hi Mom."

"_Daughter of mine, have you remembered your aging mother?_" Lorelai gasped.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Indeed I have. We're coming over for the weekend. Can you get us a room at the inn?"

Jess raised a brow in confusion, but decided to say nothing.

_"Why would you need a room at the inn. Don't you want to stay with us_?" Lorelai frowned.

"I just thought you'd have your hands full," Rory faltered.

"_You know there's plenty of room at home. It's not like the Crap Shack,_" Lorelai said slowly, wondering if her daughter had amnesia.

"I know," Rory lied, "I just didn't want to impose."

_"Nonsense. Yours and Jess' room awaits_," Lorelai responded.

"Okay, see you in a few hours. Bye mom," Rory said, turning her phone off.

"What was that about?" Jess asked in a monotone.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, nervous and certain that she was sweating from nerves.

"The Twickham house is huge. They've got like three spare bedrooms," Jess said.

Rory's brain clicked in realization.

"One's for us, one's for April, one for whoever," Jess went on.

"I know," Rory fibbed, yet again.

"Whatever."

"Whatever, wherever," Rory grinned in remembrance.

"We've been here before," Jess scowled.

"I recognize that tree," Rory smirked.

Jess rolled his eyes at his wife. She had been acting so strange lately, and he had no idea why.

Almost three hours later, Jess swore under his breath.

"What?" Rory woke from her cat nap.

"We're out of gas," he groaned, pulling into a gas station.

"We're in Harford," Rory said.

"Yeah. We'll be at Luke and Lorelai's soon."

They both got out of the car and Jess pumped gas while Rory stretched.

"I'm thirsty. Want anything?" Rory asked as she made her way to the small store.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jess replied, glaring at the numbers.

Rory shrugged and walked in. She browsed the items and chose a bottle of iced coffee. She made her way to the line when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking at who she ran into, "Logan?" she whispered.

"Sorry, have we met?" he asked, confused.

'Right,' Rory thought, 'I was in New York when we would've met.'

"No, no. I mistook you for one of my cousins. The resemblance is uncanny," Rory covered.

"Oh, well, bye," Logan said awkwardly, "Crazy," he muttered under his breath.

Rory paid for her coffee and plopped into the passenger seat of the car.

"You okay, you look like you've seen a ghost," Jess said, going back on the freeway.

"Fine, I just saw someone I knew at Yale," well, it was partially true.

Jess nodded, not prying. Half an hour later, they pulled into Stars Hallow and Rory watched the town as it was everyday. The town would never change, ever. Jess pulled into the Danes' driveway. They got out of the car, Jess carrying their bags. Rory knocked on the door and was immediately ambushed by Lorelai.

"Fruit of my loins, you remember me!" Lorelai grinned, and looked at Jess, "husband of loin fruit," she greeted.

"Hi Lorelai," Jess replied.

"Come in," Lorelai ushered them inside.

"Willie is taking a nap, so inside voices please," she began to ramble.

Rory observed that Lorelai hadn't changed at all. Her hair was slightly darker, the mark of a different brand of dye. The foyer was spacious and the living room at the end of the hall peeked through. To the right were a set of stairs leading to the bedroom.

"Go freshen up, nap, whatever. See you later," Lorelai waved them off.

Rory followed Jess up the stairs and into their room. He set down the bags and set his hands on Rory's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Rory panicked at the contact, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"I'm just tired. I think I need a nap," Rory lied, laying down.

"Sure."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rory bounded down the stairs to see Luke and Jess preparing dinner.

"Hi Luke," Rory greeted her stepfather.

"Hey Rory. What d'you want for dinner, lasagna or sphagetti?"

"Fries from Luke's, at the diner," Rory smirked.

"But I am Luke!" he said in annoyance.

* * *

Rory, Jess, and Lorelai sat in the diner eating their dinner. William sat in a booster seat next to Lorelai.

"You can get away with anything, m'dear," Lorelai grinned in pride, eating a fry.

"Coffee?" Luke asked, trudging over to their table.

"In an IV, preferably," Lorelai responded.

"Yes, please," Rory held out her cup.

"I think I want a divorce," he muttered.

"You do that, uncle Luke," Jess smirked.

"But you looove me," Lorelai said as he poured her coffee.

"Keep telling yourself that," he smirked, walking away.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch, mister!" she shouted after him.

* * *

Lorelai set William into his bed, wishing him goodnight. She stroked his head of brown curls before noticing Rory creep into the nursery.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up? You've been acting weirder than usual lately."

"I feel like everything is changing too fast," Rory said slowly, knowing that her mother would mock her if she told her about the alternate universe.

"Are you pregnant?" Lorelai asked, almost giddily.

"No! Jess and I haven't, uh, in a while," Rory muttered quickly.

Lorelai winced, "As it should be."

"I just feel so weird around him, mom."

"It gets weird and awkward from time to time, but you just need to talk it through."

Rory nodding, bidding her mom and brother a goodnight before retiring to her room.

* * *

She leaned in to kiss Jess, glad that he reciprocated.

"I'm sorry for acting so strange, it's over now," Rory assured her husband.

"It's fine. I'm used to your special brand of crazy by now," Jess teased.

Rory scowled playfully, kissing him again. Her hands flew to his shirt to unbutton it.

"Whoa, you sure?"

"Very much so," she replied before another kiss.

She rid him of his shirt with ease. Jess moved his hands to under her shirt, stroking her stomach while edging his hands up. He groped her gently, causing her to moan. He tugged on her shirt in urgency. Rory slipped her arms out of the sleeves. Jess pulled the shirt off of her, tossing it aside.

"I hope you didn't like this one too much," he whispered.

"Not particularly," Rory breathed out, eyeing the plain brown shirt from the corner of her eye.

She lay down on the bed, Jess on top of her. Rory smiled gently as he removed her jeans. Rory sat up on the bed on her knees and unbuttoned Jess' jeans, tugging them off of him. Jess placed a kiss on Rory's lips before trailing kisses down to the exposed portion of her chest. Rory took a deep breath, trying to hold back a shiver. Jess paused, his brown eyes staring into Rory's blue ones.

"Don't stop, " she said heavily, reaching her hands to her back to unclasp her bra. She leaned back on the bed, waiting expectantly. Jess obliged her and continued his path.

"Oh," she moaned when Jess dipped his hand underneath her panties.

They quickly removed the layer of fabric that had been separating them, Jess thrusting slowly.

A few hours later, Rory lay on top of Jess. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts take over her. This is what she had been missing for all those years.

* * *

Rory opened her eyes to see Lene staring at her.

"Lene!" Rory whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was he good?" the blonde grinned.

Rory's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Too personal? Sorry," Lene averted her gaze.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

"Your time is almost up," Lene said.

"What?" Rory asked in confusion.

"You didn't expect to stay here did you?" she scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Rory shouted.

"You have a week left here, then you're going back. Make the most of it."

Tears threatened to fall from Rory's eyes, "You can't do that to me, Lene! I can't just leave. Can't I go back in time or something and make the right choice? Can't I do anything?"

Lene shrugged, "I'm sorry, Rory."

* * *

Rory woke with a start. She glanced around and saw that she was in the same room as last night. She sat up and saw Jess walk into the room from the adjoining bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning," Jess greeted, kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Morning," Rory smiled, hoping that Lene was just messing with her.

She got out of bed and stretched, her hip and stomach exposed.

Jess rested his hands on her hip and kissed her softly, pulling back with a grin.

"Get dressed, you make me want to do naughty things to you," she smirked.

"I don't mind," he returned the smirk, "but I need a rain check. Matt called and said the poet whose work we're publishing is throwing a fit."

Rory's smile faded, "That's fine. So we're heading back today?"

"You can stay if you want, Ror. I know you want to spend more time with Lorelai."

Rory shook her head. She could spend time with Lorelai in the other universe, but not with Jess.

"It's fine. I want to go home," she agreed.

* * *

By four in the afternoon, Jess parked in front of Truncheon. He and Rory walked in to find Allison with her head buried in her hands and Chris trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" Jess asked, concerned.

"Bailey yelled at her," Chris said with a tone of annoyance.

Allison looked up, green eyes puffy, "I'm so immature. I shouldn't be so upset. I'm just not used to getting yelled at," she tried to smile.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong," Jess assured her softly.

Rory frowned. He only used that tone with her. She nodded in agreement, though. Allison didn't seem the type to mess up with a client.

Matt walked into the room on the phone, "Yes, yes, Jess is here. I'll give him the phone," he tossed it over to Jess.

"Hello, Bailey? Man, what's up. You can't just yell at my employees," he said, glancing at Allison from his peripheral vision, "What you mean where was I? I was trying to enjoy the weekend with my wife, is that a crime? Calm down, Bailey. No, I don't think your poetry sucks. So what if Allison thought the grammar was off in a verse. It's poetry, it's allowed to be. Get your ass over here and we'll sort everything out," he pressed the end button.

Allison stood sheepishly wiping her hands on her jeans, "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

"It's fine," Jess said shortly, "Matt, Chris, how are we gonna deal with this jerk?"

"He wasn't like that before. I think his girlfriend broke up with him," Matt snorted.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Can't imagine why."

Rory stood off to the side, watching the four of them interact. It was at that moment she felt very out of place and wondered whether Logan was indeed the right choice.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, guys. Please review.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions**

Rory Gilmore stared blankly at the calendar on the wall of the kitchen in her and Jess' apartment. She chewed her lip absently, unmoving. Seven days ago, Lene had told she only had a week left in this world. She willed that it was a joke of some sort, hoped that she had more time in this world. She raised her hand to look at her ring and tears welled in her eyes. She wrapped her hands around her waist and walked into her bedroom. She ran her hand over the photographs of her and Jess, of her new life, of everything she had missed the past few years. It killed her to think that she could have had this from the get-go. Had she taken a risk on gone with Jess, everything would be perfect. Sure, it would have been hard at first, but it would get better, and they would be happy, completely and utterly happy.

Rory sat down on the bed, looking around the room for one last time. She looked at the clock. Six in the evening. Jess would come through the door with groceries or takeout at 6:10, greet Rory, prepare dinner or heat up the takeout, and the two would talk about their day and hold hands. They'd talk books and politics and everything else under the sun. Jess would plug Hemmingway's genius while Rory would defend Rand. Jess would talk about the book he was writing at the moment, his crazy clients, Truncheon dwellers, and regal her with the antics of Matt and Chris.

"Rory, I brought Chinese!" Jess shouted, right on time. She heard the door slam and walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter.

"Hey," she pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey," he greeted with a smirk. He handed Rory a carton of chow mein and orange chicken, "eat up. You look a tad wary."

Rory took the carton gratefully, digging in.

"How was work?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"Same old, same old. I'm practically done with the book, I want you to read the manuscript after dinner," he said, a smile forming on his face.

Rory's breath caught in her throat, "That'd be great."

After half an hour of idle chatter, the pair settled on the couch, Jess handing Rory a stack of papers.

Rory opened the front page eagerly, eyes flying over the pages. Jess watched her read, holding his breath for her judgment.

Three hours later, Rory set the papers onto the coffee table. She looked at Jess, glassy-eyed.

"That was amazing, Jess. Really, it was," she whispered. Jess smiled slightly, kissing Rory's cheek.

"Jess, I love you," Rory said softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her.

Rory's mind raced as they lay in bed later that night. Her hand fit perfectly into Jess's. It felt so right to be there with him, for the rest of eternity. Rory sat up and propped her elbows on the pillow, the bed sheet pooled around her bare waist.

"When did you know you loved me?" she asked.

"Day one," Jess smirked.

"Seriously," she probed.

"I'm not sure. I think it's when you came to see me in New York in your Chilton uniform," he mused.

Rory smiled, stroking his tan arm.

"And when did you know you loved me, Mrs. Mariano?"

Rory froze. That was a question she couldn't answer, "I thought I loved you, but then you ran away..."

"A sore point in this tale, yes," Jess scowled.

"When you came back for me," Rory blurted out. She was referring to the end of her freshman year at Yale as well as when Jess talked some sense into her, prompting her to go back to school.

Jess smirked, "Glad I took the risk then."

"Yeah," Rory breathed. She didn't take the risk. She was a coward and too concerned with what everyone would think of her. She closed her eyes as she felt a headache come on. It felt like she had been hit by a car.

'No,' she thought, 'not now, Lene. Not now. Just give me a few more minutes,' she pleaded inwardly as she saw the clock read 11:58 pm.

"Jess," Rory looked at him in panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up to face her.

"I love you, I love you so much," Rory cried, tears falling freely. She cupped Jess's face and kissed him soundly.

"I love you too, but what's going on?" Jess asked.

"I can't tell you," she looked at the clock. One more minute left.

"Ror, you can tell me anything," Jess coaxed.

"I screwed up so bad. I didn't go with you. I stayed at Yale and then I dropped out, and I was engaged...!" she rambled, shoulders shaking.

"You're not making any sense, Rory. You left Yale when I came for you," he furrowed his brow.

"But I didn't. It didn't happen in my world!" Rory sniffled, tears beginning to subside, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jess stroked her cheek, kissing her.

Midnight.

* * *

Rory opened her eyes, feeling an immense head ache. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital room. Lorelai and Luke were sitting, talking quietly.

"Hey kiddo, you've been out for a while," Lorelai smiled softly at her daughter.

"Mom, what happened?" the tears welled in her eyes.

"You were in a car accident, but nothing too serious. You've been out for a couple of hours."

"Hours?" she wondered aloud. She'd been gone for almost a month.

"You're awake now, that's all that matters," Lorelai stated.

"Where is he?" Rory asked, looking around.

"Logan's still away on business," the older woman fidgeted.

"Logan? No, I'm not talking about Logan. Where's J-" Rory cut herself off when she remembered where she was.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Luke, can you give us a minute?"

Luke left, leaving the mother-daughter pair alone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy," Rory shook her head slightly.

"Try me."

Rory took a deep breath and told Lorelai about the car accident, Lene, and Jess.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard," Lorelai joked.

"Mom, it was real. I love him, I always have."

"Sweets, he's getting married. You're getting married. Not to each other," Lorelai clarified.

"I know. She's freaking perfect," Rory sulked.

"What about Logan?"

"I don't know. I guess I loved him, but I'm marrying him out of convenience, I don't love him anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Lorelai asked. She figured Rory had a dream filled with revelations, and the poor girl thought it was what her alternate life would be like.

"I have no idea," Rory said, "I need to nap."

"Of course," Lorelai stood, confused.

As soon as Lorelai left, Rory sat up.

"Lene, where are you!?" she hissed.

"Hey," the blonde popped up into the newly absent chair.

"What am I supposed to do? Can I go back? Can I fix it?" Rory asked nervously.

Lene shook her head slowly, "You can't go back in time, you can't go back. You could split with Logan and try to get Jess to split with Allison," she suggested.

Rory rolled her eyes, "I can't ruin their relationship. They seemed so in love."

"Well, then you're doomed to life of misery and being married to someone you don't love."

Rory bit her lip, wishing that this had never happened. If only she didn't know how great her life would have been. Sure, her grandparents had pretty much disowned her, but they came around eventually. It had been hard for them to get on their feet, but her and Jess just worked so well together.

"What should I do?"

"It's up to you, Gilmore."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
